


Trip

by ItsaVikingThing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A few years after Book 4, Because all those things go together, Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Foiled bank robberies, Maybe just a smidge of angst?, Post-Canon, Right?, They do in the Korraverse..., To be honest writing tags and summaries is The Worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Korra wants to go on holiday. Asami wants that, too! Obviously. But she's the CEO of Future Industries, and she has so many responsibilities, and finding the time to take a trip somewhere is difficult.And that's the only reason Asami keeps putting it off.Obviously.What other reason could she have?





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [**the-fragile-knight**](http://the-fragile-knight.tumblr.com) over on tumblr for suggesting a prompt promptly when my writing blocked brain needed a nudge.
> 
> Said prompt being: "Korra thinks Asami needs to take a vacation, but Asami keeps making excuses to continue working so Korra decides to bring the vacation to Asami."
> 
> Oh, I'm on [**tumblr**](https://postfuguestate.tumblr.com), too! Which I keep forgetting to mention. But there. It is mentioned.

Asami sighs when her office window rattles again.

While it's a truth Asami generally acknowledges that there is never a convenient time for a bank to be robbed, she can't help but wish that whichever gang was responsible for all the explosions right now could've waited until office hours were over.

Asami frowns, looking up at last from the blueprints she's been reviewing. She winces. According to the clock, office hours have been over for a couple of hours.

"They could still make a lot less noise," Asami mutters defensively to the empty room. She winces again. "And...not rob banks. They could not do that, too."

She sighs and pushes away from her desk. She stands up, stretches, and pads over to the window, trying to work a crick out of her neck. Several storeys below, a group of six masked men rush out of the Republic City Commerce Bank, clouds of dust spilling in their wake. She watches them race for their getaway vehicle, a van that's the wrong shape to be one of hers, but is nonetheless painted with the Future Industries logo. 

"Oh, great! The press are going to have fun with _that_ detail."

The robbers are almost at their vehicle, when a shadow falls over them.

Asami sighs, a smile finding its way to her lips. "Oh, _bad_ luck, crooks."

The robbers freeze, looking up and pointing at the sky. 

A blue-clad figure swoops into Asami's view, hanging from a glider. She drops her feet and one of her hands, flicks her other wrist, and the glider folds up into a staff. She drops through the air, right on top of their van. Just before her feet hit it, she punches down with her free hand and...the van crumples as if a giant fist just slammed into it from above, reducing the entire vehicle from a height of seven feet at its highest point to about two feet in a fraction of a second.

Asami blushes, and her smile widens.

Pieces of metal from the van's sides and the engine block fly off in all directions. The blue-clad woman's feet touch the compacted hood of the van. She sweeps the staff behind her back and makes a series of flowing gestures with her free hand and every scrap of metal that flew out changes direction, rushing towards the robbers. Three of them are too slow to react, and the various former van parts twist and shape themselves into clamps that pin their wrists and ankles, tumbling them to the ground. 

Two others duck, and the last unleashes a burst of fire intense enough to melt steel and to make Asami see spots even from this distance. The robber advances on the woman in blue, hurling streams of searing fire at her.

"No!" Asami bangs her hand against the window. A firebender that powerful is a threat, even to the most highly trained metalbenders on Republic City's force. It's not just his bending that makes him dangerous, though, there's also the fact that he's _stupid_. "You really should surrender..."

Because that's not the RCPD he's up against.

It's Avatar Korra.

Korra somersaults over a lance of fire, lands in a crouch, and explodes out of it, sprinting towards the firebender. She dodges his attacks or uses her free hand to summon gusts of air that deflect them safely overhead. She shifts stance suddenly mid-stride, and, with a series of movements too swift to follow, she turns the concrete under the firebender's feet into liquid. He loses balance as the once stable ground tries to swallow him down. His streams of fire become a few panicked gouts of flame as his arms flail, seeking purchase that isn't there. 

Korra skids to a halt on the edge of the still solid part of the street and taps her foot twice. Two chunks of concrete leap eagerly out of the ground, ascending to chest height. Korra's arm blurs as she delivers two flickering jabs in the direction of the rocks. The lumps of concrete flash through the air, each one slamming into a different fleeing robber, knocking them both down.

The firebender tries desperately to get his legs clear of the liquefied road, but his frantic efforts to tug one foot free only see him sink deeper. When he realises he isn't getting away, he suddenly jerks upright and throws out his arms, directing a stream of white hot flame at Korra.

Asami narrows her eyes and curls her hands into fists.

Korra sweeps the staff from behind her back and lunges towards him. As she extends her arm, a blast of air blows the fire back and away from her. The tip of her staff slams into the firebender's chin, and the fire abruptly stops. His knees give out, but before he can fall, Korra lowers the tip of her staff and flicks it up again. A huge gust of wind sweeps up below him and lifts him several feet into the air, plucking him clear out of the ground. Korra makes a sharp gesture and the road solidifies again a fraction of a second before his unconscious body hits it.

Asami nods. "Hmph! That's the least that jerk had coming."

Korra takes a few moments to secure her six prisoners, while a crowd gathers round her and photographers' flash bulbs light up the lowering night. Korra ignores them, just as she ignores the first police officers to arrive on the scene, because she's too busy looking up at Asami's office window, waving and grinning like an idiot.

Asami laughs, her answering grin every bit as idiotic as she waves back at her girlfriend.

* * *

Asami's curled up in her favourite armchair reviewing tomorrow's schedule when Korra gets back to their flat.

Korra trudges into the lounge, right to the couch, and collapses face first onto it. "Ugh."

Asami smiles. "Did Lin make you do paperwork again?"

Korra nods, not lifting her head. "So. Much. Paperwork."

"Because of the van?"

"...no?"

Asami sighs and closes her journal. "Korra..."

She groans. "Okay, sure, because of the van. It was-"

"Stolen? So Lin wasn't happy you crushed it?"

"Yeah...but they still were able to track down the owner! Who...was mad. And needed me to fill out insurance forms." Korra finally raises her head, her eyes glazed with horror. "So many forms, Asami! In...in _triplicate_."

Asami bites the inside of her cheek. "My poor Avatar." 

She gets up and goes to the couch. Korra wriggles around onto her back and hinges herself upright at the waist. Asami tries not to get too distracted thinking about her girlfriend's stomach muscles because she still has work to do tonight. She sits on the couch, and Korra lowers herself down, settling her head in Asami's lap.

She smiles up at Asami. Asami smiles back, and begins to stroke Korra's hair. "Hey."

"Hey," Korra says, her body relaxing. "So, yeah. That was my day. Meetings with Tenzin about the new Air Nation embassy in Ba Sing Se, a minute taking out bad guys while I was trying to visit you, followed by hours and hours of paperwork. Bleh. How was your day?"

"Mm. So-so. Lots of...uh, paperwork, too. I did get to see my girlfriend take down a gang of criminals in _way_ less than a minute though. Which was something."

"Your girlfriend sounds buff and intrepid."

"She is. She's really pretty, too. And she saved lives tonight. That firebender...the police might have struggled, if they'd got there first." Korra takes Asami's free hand, and kisses it. Asami smiles. "About the van, though..."

Korra sighs. "I already got told off by Lin, Mako, the owner of the van, and the old lady who runs that noodle place down the block from your office."

Asami blinks. "Mrs Li? Why? Oh...down the block...behind where the van was parked! Korra, you didn't..."

"Uh..." Korra flushes. "So she was maybe mad about a broken window? Aaaand...the wheel that's now lodged in the back wall of her store?"

"Korra..." Asami sighs. "I was going to say, thanks for thinking of me...but you shouldn't have done that to the van, just because they'd painted the company logo on it."

"I didn't!" Korra pouts. "Taking out the van was a considered strategic...uh, consideration? Yeah, that!"

Asami raises an eyebrow.

Korra pouts defiantly at her.

Asami stops stroking Korra's hair.

Korra groans. "Fiiiine! The logo was part of the consideration! But I also cut off their escape, prevented them from engaging in reckless driving, contained dangerous criminals in an after-hours commercial district where there were very few bystanders, gained the element of surprise, and gave myself the raw materials I needed to restrain them. Because I am a capable professional, Asami. So there!"

She sticks her tongue out in a convincingly professional fashion.

Asami laughs. "Okay, okay! No more on the van, then. Though...do you need help with Mrs Li? Because I'd like to be able to eat there without getting glared at. That lady has a powerful glare."

"Nah." Korra shrugs. "We already came to an arrangement. I convinced her that the wheel would bring in more customers. I may also be eating lunch there tomorrow, where I will be available for photo ops. Wanna come? This could be your chance to get your picture taken with the Avatar!" Korra glances around and lowers her voice. "I hear she's kind of a big deal!"

"Really? I hear she's a goof."

"Pfft, whaaat? That's all lies. Clearly spread by her many enemies."

"Uh huh. Clearly." Asami grimaces. "I'd like to, but I can't. Board meeting."

Korra sighs. "Right. Fire Nation rail contracts, huh?"

Asami begins stroking her hair again. "Yeah. But I won't actually need to head out there, at least. I'm more involved in designing the trains. I can do that here."

"That's good," Korra murmurs, closing her eyes.

Asami closes hers, too. She listens to the sound of Korra's breathing, and the sound of her fingers sliding through Korra's hair. She can't afford to fall asleep right now, but...she also has absolutely no desire to move from this spot or to break this moment.

She's beginning to nod off when Korra gasps and sits up. "Wait, no, that's _terrible_! Also, I'm a genius and you should kiss me and ask me why I'm a genius. In that very specific order."

"Uh..." Asami opens her eyes to find Korra facing her, grinning, almost vibrating with energy. She shakes her head, but quickly kisses Korra and asks, "Why...are you a genius?"

"Because...vacation!"

Asami blinks a few times. "Okay, so...why are you a genius?"

"Hey!" Korra hops up and drops back onto the couch, turning her body to face Asami fully. "I'm a genius because I've figured out we both need a vacation! We need to get out of Republic City! We need to get away from meetings, and paperwork, and more meetings, and even more paperwork, and even more-"

Asami kisses her again, because it seems sensible, and because she wants to. "Whoah, there. We can't just drop everything and rush off anymore. We both have responsibilities to -"

"Noooo!" Korra grabs Asami's hands. "No. Do not be an adult! We're too young to be adults!"

"I'm 23, Korra... "

"Well, _I'm_ too young to be an adult!" Asami opens her mouth, but Korra quickly cuts her off. "Ah! Don't try to confuse me with numbers and logic! I'm talking about deeper spiritual truths here!"

Asami rolls her eyes. "You tried to convince me that you should get four desserts last date night because it was important to maintaining your spiritual harmony. Oddly, I feel like you only bring up the spiritual aspect of your being the Avatar with me when you think you're losing an argument."

"Aha!" Korra grins triumphantly. "Surely that just proves I'm _not_ an adult, and therefore I'm clearly winning this argument!" She pauses, frowning thoughtfully. "Although, numbers and logic are with me on the dessert issue. Four is clearly way more balanced than one. How did I even lose that time?"

"I suppose that's another deep spiritual mystery you'll have to meditate on, Korra."

"Look, just because you're almost always right, that doesn't mean you're _always_ always right. We should vacate. We need to vacate!"

"That isn't the right verb. Korra..." Asami looks away from Korra's very eager blue eyes. "I...can't take y...I mean, I can't take a vacation right now. Maybe after the prototype is shipped?"

"Which is how many months away?"

"I'm hoping two."

Korra snorts. "Right. So, how many are you _planning_ for?"

"Ah..." Asami risks looking at Korra again. She looks serious, rather than upset. "Three?"

Korra raises an eyebrow.

Asami wilts. "Four months, probably, before it's produced and tested locally. Once it's in the hold of a Fire Nation transport, though...I could maybe take a break?"

Korra slowly nods. "And there's no way you could possibly slip away at any other stage in the process, huh?"

"I don't think so," Asami says, weakly. "Sorry, Korra. I-"

"Okay." Korra squeezes her hands. "Four months. Then we're going on a trip. Because do you remember the last one?"

Asami leans forward, resting her forehead against Korra's. "The Spirit World..."

And Korra nods, and she leans in and kisses her for long enough to make Asami decide she'll get up early tomorrow, because there's no more work happening tonight.

When their lips part, Korra says, "Yeah. And that's the only time we've taken a break, just the two of us, away from Republic City. And we had to cut that trip short...we deserve a real holiday, Asami."

"I...you're right," Asami murmurs. "You do...we do. I...we'll figure something out. But not right now."

Korra looks at her, and begins to grin. "Oh? Why not?"

"It's bed time."

They kiss, until suddenly Korra slips one arm under Asami's legs, her other around her shoulders and lifts her effortlessly off the couch, carrying her to bed and away from all her other worries for the rest of the night.

* * *

It takes four months to get the new train and its attendant engineers ready to visit the Fire Nation, because that's how much time Asami has and she uses all of it to ensure that everything is perfect.

During those months, the Avatar helps the Air Nation establish an embassy in Ba Sing Se, stops major criminal enterprises more han a dozen times, resolves at least a hundred disputes between spirits and human citizens of Republic City, attends several major political summits, helps promote a variety of local charities, and in a thousand small and large ways, every single day, she helps the city heal from its war wounds, and in turn allows Republic City to claim its place as the new hub of a more peaceful, more hopeful world.

During those months, whenever they get time to themselves, Korra talks to Asami more and more excitedly about the prospect of a holiday; she talks about where they might go, what they might do, and, of course, what they're going to eat.

Asami listens, smiling, but she rarely makes suggestions herself. She doesn't analyse why she doesn't, because she knows she can't afford to admit why. Not to herself, and certainly not to Korra.

* * *

They have a whole hour for lunch together about a week after the train ships. They eat at Mrs Li's, where the wheel is still very much a fixture. It's surrounded by photos of Korra taken with customers and staff, and for that reason alone, Asami eats at Mrs Li's as often as she can.

It's sort of nice, being able to see Korra's grin when she otherwise can't see Korra.

"So," Korra says, after inhaling half a bowl of ramen. "How about that rain?"

Asami blinks, and glances out the window. "There...isn't any?"

"Not _here_ , no. But...in other places?" Korra grins, and the real thing is so much better than a wall full of replicas. "It's almost certainly probably maybe raining somewhere, even as we speak."

Asami shakes her head, smiling. "I feel blessed to receive this wisdom, Avatar!"

"How dare you mock my wisdom! I'll have you know, I have scholars who want to write down my wise...uh, things...that I say. All the time. Shut up."

Asami laughs. "Oh, really? Well, what sort of wise things were you thinking of sharing with these...scholars?"

Korra shrugs. "Eh. If one of them ever actually does interview me, I'll wing it."

"Riiight. That sounds wise, Korra."

She beams, puffing out her chest. "I know, right? It's like I'll be offering them...pure, unfiltered wisdom. That's the best kind of wisdom."

"Mm. Maybe you should save it for the scholars?"

"You're just jealous no one wants to write down what you say!" Korra pauses, pursing her lips. "I mean, other than your board members, assistants, engineers, students who attend your guest lectures at the university, reporters...and occasionally the Avatar, because sometimes she _means_ to bring home jasmine tea but gets distracted by a collapsing tenement...so she needs lists."

"It's true. I'm going crazy with jealousy over here." Asami sighs. "Lists...ugh. I have so many lists waiting for me when I get back."

Korra clicks her fingers. "Right, right! Which brings me back to my point!"

"There was a point? Other than how important you are because of all those people not writing down the things you say?"

Korra blithely sticks her tongue out at Asami, and, hoping she's too distracted to notice, tries to airbend one of Asami's dumplings into her bowl. Asami intercepts the attempted theft with her chopsticks and takes a bite out of the dumpling.

"Hmph!" Korra tries to pout, but gives up after less than a second, her grin breaking through again. " Anyway, yes! There was a reason I brought up the rain that isn't here. Let's go somewhere where it _is_ raining!"

"That sounds _so_ appealing," Asami mutters, pretending to study her dumpling.

"Okay, we don't have to go somewhere it's raining. Actually, I was thinking the Fire Nation, which, this time of year, the rain isn't too bad! You know I've never been to the Fire Nation?"

"Um...who went there three months ago? I could've sworn it was Avatar Korra."

Avatar Korra rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I mean, that was me going _as_ Avatar Korra! And it was all about..." She shudders. "Politics. The only thing worse than paperwork."

"Politics mostly _is_ paperwork."

"Exactly! Which is why it..." Korra frowns. "Why don't you want to go to the Fire Nation with me?"

Asami could probably think of a lot of reasons, but she's too startled by the question to think of any sufficiently good ones. "I...didn't say that I didn't?"

"Yeah, but you're trying to distract me from the thing I want to talk about, because you don't want to talk about it. Like I'm _that_ easy to dist...hey!" Korra bangs her hand on the table. " _That's_ how I keep losing the dessert argument!"

Asami flushes and sinks a little lower in her seat. "Korra...you lose the dessert argument because you know, somewhere inside you, that four desserts is more desserts than even you can manage. If you really wanted to eat four desserts-"

"Spirits! You're doing it again!" Korra stares at her. "I'm right, aren't I? Well, no more distractions! We're going to talk about the Fire Nation thing, Asami, right now!" Korra bites her lip. "Uh, but, very quickly...I could totally handle four desserts, and I'm willing to prove that, also right now. So...can I get four desserts while we bicker?"

"Korra..." Asami sighs. "We're not bickering. And you're not getting four desserts. And...I feel awful about this, but...I can't take a holiday. Work needs me."

Korra rocks back in her seat. "What?"

"I know I said...but we're looking at a new line of mecha tanks, to help deal with the Earth Kingdom's bandit problems, and-"

"Hey." Korra nudges some dishes aside and leans across the table. She takes Asami's hand. "I'm not mad, okay? But I'm worried."

Asami stares at their linked hands. "Worried? I'm fine, it's just...bad timing."

"Yeah, that's the thing? It isn't going to get better."

"What do you mean? I just need a few weeks to review the new design schematics and-"

"Okay, sure. You take a few weeks to do what you think you need to do-"

Asami stiffens. "What I _think_ I need to do?"

She's mildly shocked when Korra responds to her anger by calmly meeting her eye and saying, "Yeah. Because you don't need to be there every day, every night, all year round. Because you've built your company to run better than that. And for every problem you personally solve, by the time you've done it, another will have come up. So maybe this isn't going to be a good time for our vacation, but can you honestly tell me that it'll be better in a few weeks?"

Asami closes her eyes. "I...can honestly tell you that I'm too busy to go on holiday, Korra. As much as I want to." She takes a breath, opens her eyes, and squeezes Korra's hand. "I...I really want to, okay? Please believe that."

Korra sighs. "I...see. Okay. Well, I guess we'll pick this up in a few weeks?"

Asami winces. "I...know this isn't ideal, but-"

Korra squeezes her hand, then pulls away. She gets up.

"You're leaving?" Asami swallows. "Already?"

"Yeah. I've got...things to do. You know how it is." Before Asami can think of a response, Korra leans down and kisses her forehead. "I'm not mad. We'll sort something out."

"Okay," Asami says, trying to smile. "Okay."

Suddenly, Korra grins. "Hey, dummy. I love you, you know?"

And that eases something inside her, and her smile becomes real. "Okay. I love you, too."

* * *

About a week later, at the end of office hours, she gets a telegram from Varrick.

It's not entirely unusual to hear from him, but it's rare. And, as it is this time, it's almost always infuriating.

The telegram reads: _Stop what you're doing STOP You are needed at the studios STOP Vital and very secret Republic City business STOP Which I cannot get into here because this telegram operator has snoop written all over him STOP Snooping telegram guy STOP No not that STOP The other kind of STOP Hey telegram guy are you doing this on purpose STOP It STOP I give up STOP Get your butt over to 7 STOP Asami STOP Not you telegram guy STOP_

Asami groans. She has a lot more she needs to do tonight, but while she's no fan of Varrick, he doesn't contact her directly unless it's important. So she tidies her desk, gathers her things, and shocks her assistant by leaving the office before her for once.

If it's a little odd that Varrick wants to meet her at Soundstage 7 of his Moving Movers Studios, Varrick is himself more than a little odd, so Asami doesn't really think much of it.

Not even when, after she's found a parking spot on the studio lot and walked to the soundstage, she finds Korra waiting for her. She's leaning against the wall of the huge warehouse-like building that houses the stage.

"Oh! Hi, Korra!"

Asami smiles, even as her stomach tightens. Since that lunch, things have been...not _strained_ , but maybe a little awkward. Korra's been even busier than usual, lately, so they haven't had much of a chance to talk since. It's been hard not to think that maybe that's exactly why Korra's been so busy lately.

But then Korra pushes herself away from the wall and grins at her, and some of the stress Asami's been under this week melts away. "Hey! You made it!"

"I did consider burning the telegram and denying all knowledge of its existence. So, Varrick roped you into whatever this is, too?"

Korra shakes her head, grinning even wider, bouncing from foot to foot. "Ha! come in, and find out!"

Asami raises an eyebrow, but Korra ignores her. She bounds off, opens the stage door, and darts inside. Asami sighs, but can't fight either her curiosity or the smile that's on her lips.

She follows Korra into the building, closing the door behind her. She finds herself in a dark space formed of the back of wood and plaster walls, lighting rigs, cables, platforms, folding chairs...the usual detritus found behind the scenes of a mover set.

Korra pokes her head out from behind a timber backdrop. "Hey! Come on!"

She vanishes again, and Asami can only follow her, lifting her feet high to avoid the power cables snaking across the floor.

"Okay, so what's this all about, Korra?" Asami steps through the gap in the backdrop and is briefly dazzled by the powerful electric lamps that are lighting the set. "What are we doing...spirits!"

She gasps when her eyes adjust and she finds herself standing in the middle of a traditional Fire Nation tea house. Through the window ahead of her, she can see a painted landscape of hills and cherry blossom trees in full and glorious bloom. To her right is Korra, waiting by a table laden with tea, and a variety of sweet and savoury Fire Nation delicacies.

Korra spreads her hands, her grin more luminous than the output of every lighting rig in the studio. "Surprise!"

Asami gapes at her. "It is definitely one of those, yes!" She shakes herself. "And a good one, but...why...?"

"Okay, so first? Sit!"

Asami sits. There's easily enough food and tea for four people in front of her. "Are Varrick and Zhu Li joining us?"

"What? No!" Korra begins pouring tea for both of them. "Varrick isn't roping us into an evil scheme, Asami! I did all the roping of Varrick for this one. And _my_ scheme is not only good, it's great." She passes a steaming cup to Asami, locks eyes with her and smirks. "Welcome to your vacation!"

Asami blinks. "What?"

Korra rolls her eyes. She seats herself on the mat beside Asami, her knee touching Asami's. "You say you're too busy to go to the Fire Nation, soooo..."

Through a throat that's all at once almost too tight to allow the passage of air, Asami whispers, "You brought the Fire Nation to me."

"With a little help from Varrick and some mover magic, yeah." Korra reaches up and carefully brushes some moisture from the corner of Asami's eye. "It's not quite the same as going out there, but..."

"It's beautiful." Asami clears her throat. She looks down into her teacup. "Thank you."

For a moment, Korra doesn't say anything. Her hand moves, brushing a strand of Asami's long black hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

Asami shakes her head. "Nothing! I...or maybe...me? This is wonderful, really! But..."

Korra's hand settles on her cheek. "But?"

"But..." Asami sighs and forces herself to meet Korra's eye. "This isn't exactly what you wanted, is it?"

"Exactly? No. Because I want at least a week, Asami." Korra smiles, stroking her thumb gently over Asami's skin, again and again. "A week. Just you and me. Somewhere we can be Asami and Korra, not...Avatar and CEO. That's _exactly_ what I want."

"That sounds...really good," Asami admits.

Softly, Korra asks, "But?"

"But..." Asami groans. "I can't."

"Why not?" Her voice is gentle, and patient. Her eyes are full of love.

Asami swallows. "I'm...the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world."

"You're allowed time off, Asami."

"I know I am, Korra. But...are you?"

Korra blinks. "Huh?"

Asami sets her teacup down. She clasps Korra's hand with both of hers, pulling it away from her face. "You're the Avatar. You deserve...spirits, you deserve peace and happiness and holidays and...and everything! But...but Republic City _needs_ you right now. I _know_ Future Industries could survive without me for a week! But...if I take you away from here...if I...take up more of your time...there are people in this city...people _everywhere_ who might not."

"Is that what...?" Korra shakes her head. "Oh, Asami. You know that's...kinda crazy, right?"

And she does, which is maybe why she's been working so hard to avoid this very conversation. Asami slumps. "Maybe a little?"

Korra chuckles. "I'm...not planning on taking another three years out, Asami."

Asami convulsively tightens her grip on Korra's hand.

"It's...okay. I'm okay." Korra smiles at her. "But also, ow?"

"Sorry!" Asami eases up on her death grip, but she doesn't let go.

"It's...like I said before. The timing can only be worse, it'll never get better. A lot of people depend on us." Korra makes a face. "Even though I'm way too young to be an adult. Shh!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it. I can tell!"

"Actually, I was thinking I agree. You are way too immature-"

"Hey, now! Young and immature are completely different...wait. Are you trying to distract me?"

"Not really." Asami lifts Korra's hand and kisses her palm. "Mostly myself, I think."

Korra laughs. "See? If you're trying to distract yourself, you definitely need a vacation. And...Asami, I _need_ this. Time away, with you. Because we have responsibilities, I know, to so many causes and so many people. But we have responsibilities to each other, and to ourselves, too. Love, we can't afford to ignore any of them. Taking some time to take care of yourself...and of someone you love? That's the opposite of selfish, Asami."

"I...oh." Asami kisses Korra's hand again. "I feel stupid. And I'm sorry. And I love you."

"I love you. And it's okay! Hey, not everyone can be as wise as the Avatar! Now, let's eat and plan where we're really going!"

"On the subject of wisdom..." Asami glances at the table. "You ordered four desserts, didn't you?"

"Uh, no! I ordered eight. Four each! Because I'm the best girlfriend."

Asami laughs. She tugs on Korra's hand, pulling her in for a lingering kiss. "You are, Korra. Although, that's in spite of all the desserts..."

"You'll thank me later!" Korra smiles and kisses her. "So...where in the worlds do you want to go?"

Asami slowly smiles. "Actually, I...suppose I could get away next week? And I do have a few ideas..."

* * *

When they leave the soundstage, it's with lighter hearts, and, in the case of the Avatar, a very heavy stomach.

The next morning, Asami begins preparations for their trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks!
> 
> Share those thoughts in those comments if you've got 'em! And have a good day! :)


End file.
